The Necklace rewritten
by Starr Ravensmith
Summary: Caitlin Todd had a necklace: a simple wooden star with her initials carved into the side, when she died she left it to the next occupant of her desk , after Ziva left she passed it on to Tony, 25 years after Kate's death agent Starr Davenport finds herself the owner of the necklace, watch as she unravels the past of the necklace. and finds out just what happened to our fav. agents
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N as you all can tell this is a rewrite of one of my stories: **__**The Necklace**__** I felt it was way too short and didn't give enough "screen time" to our favorite agents **____** the original story is still up if you want to compare them ( it might ruin the ending though) but it will only be up for about a week because I need to refer to it while I'm writing since my original notes for this story are 3 states away right now on my laptop with my brother. And please please please! Review! Tell what you think, give me ideas, whatever! Reviews give me motivation! So Please do, I'm working hard to not rush this story and improve my writing so if you have and pointers I'd love to hear them! So without further ado here's the story**_

_**Warring: this is a deathfic. This does have some OCs, and a McGee/Abby pairing later on **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own N.C.I.S or any of the characters. If I did jenny and Kate would still be alive**_

_***I know Caitlin Todd's name is spelled with a "c" but I've been spelling it with a "k" for years so it's a habit sorry!***_

_**Prologue**_

_**Third person P.O.V**_

Gibbs glanced up from working on his boat when he heard his front door open. He stilled for a moment to listen. There were two sets of footsteps one light, and feminine the other was heavier and masculine, they were very different but they both had the same stride and the same confidence to them. Gibbs smiled slightly as he recognized the footsteps as his agents. "Tony! When you said 'going out for drinks' I thought you meant a bar not Gibb's house" Katelynn said her voice filling the mostly quiet house.

"We ARE going to a bar Katie, I just need to check on something" Tony said then flung open the door to Gibbs basement and bounded down the stairs. Katelynn rolled her eyes at him then walked down the stairs after him "did you finish it boss?" asked Tony his face hopeful. Gibbs just smirked slightly and jerked his chin in the direction of his work bench where his newly finished project sat. Tony flashed a winning smile and picked it up while Katelynn hovered behind him curiously. It was a small wooden box with intricate and beautiful designs carved into it.

"A jewelry box DiNozzo?" Katelynn asked teasing him. "Need a place to put all your earrings?" she continued. Tony shot her a death glare.

"You're just mad because Gibb's didn't make anything for you" Tony said then put his nose up in an exaggerated sign of superiority. Katelynn and Tony were too busy arguing to notice Gibb's sly look.

"Inside DiNozzo" he said and turned back to his boat. Tony gave him a confused look then opened the box, inside was a small wooden star about half the size of his palm and about ½ an inch thick on a simple sliver chain. Tony took it from the box and handed the box to Katelynn.

"Oh boss you shouldn't have" Tony said sarcastically "I'm not real big on necklaces, well if it had like 'Danger, good looks can kill' on it or something mayb-"Tony was cut off with a smack to the back of the head.

"Not for you DiNozzo" he said then turned it to one side and pointed to something that was carved into it. Tony peered down at it.

"Nice knife work boss must have been hard to carve these tiny letters" Tony commented then rubbed his thumb over the letters. "K…T?" He asked uncertainly. Katelynn looked up from inspecting the box

"You like stars, right Kate?" Gibbs asked and leaned against his boat.

"Well-um yeah I guess but I don't-"she trailed off uncertainly, and looked at the necklace in Tony's hand.

"Knew DiNozzo would gloat about the box so I made that for you" Gibbs said then reached around Tony to grab a sander.

"You couldn't even give me 5 minutes" Tony complained Gibbs just glared at him Tony quickly turned his gaze Kate. "Turn around Kate" he asked she complied and moved her hair to make it easier for him to put on. Tony deftly placed it around her neck then fumbled with the clasp unable to hook it back together.

"Problem Tony?" Katelynn asked teasingly.

"No" Tony muttered frustrated "There!" he said as he finally clipped it back together "see Katie no problem" he said. Katelynn looked down at the necklace the chain was just long enough for her to tuck it under her shirt, right next to her cross necklace.

"Thanks Gibbs, I really like it" she said and brushed her thumb over her initials. Gibbs nodded at her and turned to sand his boat.

"Yeah thanks Boss, gotta run see you tomorrow" Tony said grabbing the box and starting up the stairs. "Come on Kate lets go get those drinks" he said and bounded up the stairs in his usual carefree style. Katelynn once again rolled her eyes and followed after him. Gibbs could hear them bickering as they walked to the door.

"Mines better!" Tony proclaimed

"Oh grow up Tony!" Katelynn shot back

"You know this reminds of the movie where they-"Tony was cut off by Katelynn smacking the back of his head.

"One more word DiNozzo and you're drinking alone" Katelynn threatened

"Ah but my dear Katie you forget, I have the keys" he said and took off to the car

"DINOZZO!" Katelynn yelled after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~don't mind me I'm just a line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Several years later, May 24**__**th**__** 2005**_

Kate was sitting at her desk working on one of her reports when she felt a strange heaviness around her neck. Confused she rubbed her neck but the feeling persisted, annoyed Kate rubbed her neck again she felt the chain from her necklace underneath her fingers as she rubbed. Since Gibbs had given it to her she had only taken off to shower and when undercover. On a whim she unclipped the necklace and set it on her desk. Suddenly the heaviness disappeared "weird" she muttered and placed in her drawer and locked it. Just then Gibbs strode into the bullpen "boss I have to tell you-"McGee started to say but was cut off by Gibbs.

"Yeah I know Ari's back in the country"

_**A/N so what do you think? Please leave a review. (reasonable) criticism is welcome too.**_


	2. Tradition

_**A/N two chapters in one day? Yep! Again I'm not very good at waiting and letting a plot run its full course. Once I have an ending I rush to get to it. And I've never ever rewritten one of my stories before so this is new to me. I know this story is kinda depressing but because the writers wouldn't dare kill off everyone, I like to toy around with the idea of the "next generation" of agents. Since we most likely won't see them in the real show. Also I like to think that "our favorite agents" won't be forgotten because they left a huge mark on N.C.I.S. Reviews are very welcome and appreciated! Please review with any suggestions, thoughts, pointers, and flaws, whatever! And thank you for reading **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own N.C.I.S or any characters. I'm just borrowing them and I promise to give them back when I'm done.**_

_**Warring: this is a deathfic. There are , there is a McGee/Abby pairing later on, Some Tiva in this chapter, and this is pretty sad and AU. You have been warned!**_

_***spoilers for basically the whole series throughout this story***_

_**Many weeks after Katelynn's death, third person P.O.V**_

_-Gibbs walked into the bullpen late at night. As he walked past Kate's desk her desk light flashed on. Gibbs looked over slightly surprised to see Ziva sitting there._

"_She's gone Gibbs, I do not think Kate would mind" Ziva says gently- (Kill Ari pt. 2…..I think)_

Gibbs just nodded slightly and walked over to his desk and pulled out the key to the desk.

"Here" he says and hands it to Ziva. He takes one last look at the desk and walks back to the elevator. Ziva stares at her new desk for a few moments. Since she's been here she has been told over and over that this was _Kate's_ desk. But, Kate was gone, dead, her half-brother Ari killed her. Then she…..she killed Ari. Sighing she twists the key in the lock and unlocks the drawers to the desk. She opens the bottom draw first. It's full of nothing but unfinished case files and a few spare pens. She opens the middle draw and finds a sketch pad she flips though it quickly. It's full of drawings of the team. They are really good and Ziva takes a moment to admire them. She can't look for long; it will only remind her how Kate will never draw another picture, how much pain her own flesh and blood inflicted on these people. As Mossad she shouldn't be thinking this or even caring about it but she can't seem to help it, it unnerves her. Finally she opens the last draw there she finds a note

_If you are reading this then I guess my bad feeling came true. And I guess you're the new member of the team. My replacement? Anyway, for some reason I feel as though you should have my necklace; Gibbs gave it to me a few months after I joined his team. I wore it every day, till today it had an eerie feel to it so I took it off and put it in this drawer. I had I bad feeling about today, and I just hope tomorrow ill come into work read this note over and laugh at myself for writing it. But for some reason I can't see that happening. Whoever you are, please take good care of that necklace, wear it every day, and listen to it. Yeah I know I sound crazy but when the time comes you will understand too._

_Goodbye,_

_~Special Agent Katelynn Todd_

Ziva stared at the note, she certainly did sound crazy. Ziva folded the note into threes and stuck it in her backpack she would have plenty of time to ponder it later alone at her apartment. She turned back to the desk and picked up the only other object in the drawer; the necklace Kate was talking about in her note. It was simple but, Ziva didn't mind she wasn't a flashy kind of woman. Inspecting it closer Ziva could see little chips and nicks in the wood showing that this necklace had been worn….. A lot. Ziva noticed two marks on the side that stood out from the rest they seemed deliberate. Squinting and bringing the necklace closer she could make out two letters….K.T… "Katelynn Todd" Ziva whispered aloud to herself. suddenly an urge crash over Ziva with the force of a ton of bricks, before she even fully realized what she was doing she pulled the knife from her side and started to carve right under Kate's initials. It took a few seconds but Ziva was able to cave Z.D in to the star in roughly the same size and style as Katelynn's. Ziva admired her work then slid the necklace over her head, she didn't want to struggle with the clasp, as soon as she put the necklace on Ziva felt a surge of protectiveness flash through her and she knew just _knew_ it came from Kate

"Ill take good care of it" Ziva said aloud as she adjusted the necklace so it rested right next to her Star of David necklace. "I promise"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Years later**_

Ziva tugged nervously at her necklace as she waited for her plane. She noticed the necklace seem to hang differently it kept pinching the back of her neck. Ziva groaned in frustration as the necklace pinched her once again. Ziva grabbed it ready to yank it off when she saw the two pairs of initials and remembered her promise. Controlling her anger Ziva carefully slid the necklace over her head. Then she watched as her plane flew in and down the runway.

"Ziva." A dejected voice from behind her said. She turned and saw Tony coming up from behind her.

"You cannot change my mind Tony; I am going back to Israel, to Mossad." She stated coldly

"Doesn't mean I can't try" Tony said smiling at her, his smile didn't quite reach his eyes; it was because he knew…he knew she was leaving and that this might very well be the last time he ever saw her. "Ziva….." he said fumbling for words.

"Shh Tony, I know you want me to stay you think I'm a great asset to the team, and more than that I am your friend and you don't want me to leave. I understand Tony but that doesn't change that fact that I'm leaving" Ziva said then pulled him into a hug "you are my friend and I don't want to see you hurt but this is my choice." She said and pulled back from the hug Tony said nothing he merely started at her. Then, as if they had silently agreed they both leaned in and kissed. It was a short, bittersweet kiss. But the message was clear: Goodbye. Ziva smiled at Tony, then suddenly remembering she had the necklace she held it out to Tony. She understood now what Kate meant by listening to the necklace, she knew Tony was meant to have it, guess she wasn't crazy after all. Tony looked at the necklace then froze in shock

"H-how? That's Kate's… Gibbs…..I always wondered where it went." Tony said clearly confused

"Kate left in her desk with a note, saying she was leaving it to the next person to have the desk" Ziva said and smiled "she also told me to take good care of it and to listen to it, I thought she was crazy!" Ziva let out a short laugh "but now I know what she means, She would have wanted you to have it Tony" Ziva said then took Tony's hand and pressed the necklace into his palm.

"….Thank you" Tony said still slightly dazed. Ziva just smiled at him

"Goodbye Tony" Ziva said then walked away to her plane

"Goodbye Ziva" Tony said even though she was already gone. He watched her till she disappeared into the crowd of people. He sighed and looked down at the necklace he could still remember the day Gibbs gave it to Kate it was the same day Gibbs finished the box he used to keep pictures of him mom in. Kate had teased him about it looking like a jewelry box. Tony smiled at the memory. The necklace looked mostly the same, save a few dents and scratches. As he turned it over he noticed that Kate initials weren't the only ones carved into the wood. Ziva's were there too. Tony started at them for a long minute then simply flicked open his knife. He paused for a moment surprised no sudden panic broke out and that no TSA agents were tackling him to the ground. Then he expertly carved his initials beneath Ziva's. Tony suddenly threw his head back and laughed. He wondered if Gibbs knew that he had started a tradition, one forever connecting his agents. A connection that even overcame death and thousands of miles. Still laughing a little he put it on, this time re-hooking the clasp on the first try. He turned to leave when he felt a wave of protectiveness then strength flash through him. "Weird" he thought the walked away.

_**Opps! Sorry I didn't mean for it to be that sad! Sorry! But you have to understand it is quite a depressing topic. You get to meet the in the next chapter and it really starts to heat up! I Promise! As a sign of good faith ill try to post it tonight! Like I've said before please Review!**_


	3. say goodbye

_**A/N: yep that's right third chapter! Even though I posted three times in a row I don't think that I'm rushing the story like I usually do. But maybe I just don't see it. Could you please review and tell me if you think it's rushed or not it would be really helpful. Speaking of reviewing, you don't just have review on whether you think it rushed or not. You could also tell me, if you like the story, or if you think it's interesting or you could tell what big blaring mistakes I have made, or what tiny mistake I made that just bugs you, or tell my how you think the plot is going , or if you can't even find a plot, and best of all if you have any pointers or tips on writing or pacing myself while writing I would greatly appreciate it. Sorry I'm rambling let's get on with the story**_

_**Warring: This is a deathfic. there will be , There will be a McGee/Abby relationship, This is a sad and very AU fic. You have been warned**_

_**Disclaimer: I promise you that I don't own N.C.I.S or any of the characters. If I did I would be rolling in money and plotting to kill off Trent, Agent Slacks, and possibly Vance**_

_**************************************please read********************************************_

_***this chapter is long and includes some graphic violence. I have marked the worst scene so if you wish to skip over it you can the other is not as bad but is critical to the storyline, thank you and I hope you enjoy this story***_

_**N.C.I.S, July 7**__**th**__** 2030, Third person P.O.V**_

Director McGee stepped up to the railing and grabbed it. He looked down below at his agents. Specifically the MCRT, while he was watching something on one of the agent's neck caught the light off the skylight and sparkled. Director McGee looked closer. The agent was Jemma Bruffy she was the SFA of MCRT. She was recruited from the F.B.I 13 years ago after she was fired for turning over evidence to N.C.I.S in a high profile case without her boss's permission.

"Damnit Jemma! You're sparkling again!" complained the agent sitting across from Jemma. That was the Probie: Starr Davenport she was recruited as green as they come about 5 years ago. The desk next to Starr belonged to Jackie Faye the most senior agent after Jemma; she was transferred from the LA office a year before Starr. Although currently her desk was empty due to her doing some classified undercover work for SECNAV. And across from Jackie sat the MCRT leader Zack Anderson he was transferred 14 years ago from Rota.

"Jemma! How many times have I told you to stop blinding my other agents?" Zack said in mock anger while barely looking up from his report

"Sorry Starr, Sorry Zack I swear this thing has a mind of its own" Jemma said and swept her hair to one side so it wouldn't get caught in the chain then tucking it under her shirt.

"Rule number 6" Zack and Starr said in unison. Zack looked up from his report to look at Starr

"OH the Probie knows the rules better than you! Maybe I should promote her to SFA!" Zack said teasing Jemma

"Can it Zack" Jemma said then jerked forward suddenly to throw a pen at Zack that hit him right in between the eyes.

Director McGee didn't hear the rest of the argument or noticed the pen war that had broken out. He was focused on Jemma when she had jerked forward her necklace had slipped out from under her shirt so when she sat back up in rested on top of her shirt not under. McGee stared at it and smiled what had started as a simple gift from Gibbs to Kate 25 years ago had transformed into a fully fledged tradition in the MCRT. Suddenly a pen shot past barley missing his ear and hitting the wall behind him. Director McGee snapped back to the present. And the entire squad room fell silent; he glared at the team below. Zack and Starr suddenly seemed very interested in their reports while a certain SFA seemed to have vanished in thin air.

"Might get that promotion now Starr" Zack mumbled just loud enough that Director McGee had to strain to hear

"What the hell Zack! Teammates aren't supposed to rat each other out!" came a harsh whisper-shout from under Jemma's desk

"He didn't hear me" Zack said and sighed dramatically

"Yes I did" Director McGee said a slight smugness in his voice

"Zack started it!" Jemma said popping up from behind her desk and pointing at Zack. Zack started to respond when his phone rang. He answered it nodded a few times and hung up

"GEAR UP!" Zack shouted. Both Starr and Jemma grabbed their bags, guns, and badges lightning fast and trotted after Zack to the elevator. Director McGee watched them go sadness welling up inside him. His missed his own field agent days, back when it was him, Gibbs, Tony, and Kate then after Kate passed. him, Gibbs , Tony, and Ziva but those day were long gone Gibbs had Retired 14 years ago after….Director McGee slammed his eyes closed he didn't want to think about that, not with the 15th anniversary coming up soon. After Ziva left and Ellie joined the team things seemed to more or less go back to normal. Until the day the Director called Tony up to his office. When Tony had come back he had been different he had seemed angry and overwhelmed it went on for weeks. Then….. Director McGee shook his head to clear it. He refused to dwell on those thoughts now wasn't the time.

Suddenly the door to MTAC swung open and a technician stepped out "Director, Zack's team found petty officer Blake they are waiting on your orders to take him down." He said then held out a head set to the director. McGee sighed Blake had been accused of several murders aboard his last ship, but before they could apprehend the ship had docked and Blake had seemed to disappear. Due to Blake's clear mental instability and the brutality of the murders McGee had ordered everyone to contact him first before apprehending him.

McGee quickly walked into MTAC, grabbing the headset and putting it on along the way. He quickly assed the situation on the screen and made his decision "This is Director McGee you are clear to go, I repeat you are clear to apprehend Blake" the team approached Blake who then freaked out and ran from them Jemma and Starr had run after him while Zack headed for the car to head him off. After running roughly a mile and half he could tell Jemma and Starr were getting tired

"Zack where the hell are you!?" Jemma cried into the mike her breathing heavy

"Took me 6 minutes to start the car I'm almost there hang on my loyal SFA" Zack's voice crackled over the headset suddenly Blake stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to face Jemma and Starr. He and Starr pulled their guns simultaneously Jemma had hers drawn but didn't point it at him.

"FREZZE N.C.I.S DROP THE WEAPON BLAKE" Jemma yelled at him Blake stared dully at her then suddenly jerked her arm up to point his gun at Jemma. Then all hell broke loose. before Blake could pull the trigger Starr shot him three times one in the chest and two in the shoulder. Blake fell to his knees his gun still extended this time it was Jemma's turn to shoot. Director McGee heard 3 different gun shots but before he could determine who pulled the trigger both Jemma and Starr's cameras went offline.

"Jemma? Starr? Are you two ok?" Zack asked there was a heartbeat of silence then a groan of pain could be heard over one of the woman's mikes Director McGee held his breath and held out hope that his agents were fine "Starr? Was that you? Jemma? ONE OF YOU BETTER RESPOND" Zack yelled over his mike after another moment of silence Director McGee felt dread tug at his stomach he had only had this feeling once before: July 24th 2016 that was the day his world started to fall apart. "Special Agents Davenport and Bruffy please respond" Zack said using his tough leader voice "please…I….I…..I can't lose you both" Zack almost sobbed into the mike his voice breaking. McGee closed his eyes _please_ he begged_ haven't we lost enough? Please don't take two more agents from me_ McGee didn't know who he was begging to he just knew he wouldn't be able to handle another heartbreaking loss, full of grief and guilt. With another empty desk that seemed to serve as a memorial for the fallen. The silence was slowly gnawing at everyone listening. "Please no…..why?" Zack sobbed into the mike McGee's heart broke this was Zack's first time as team leader and he just lost 2/3ds of his team. McGee understood he felt the same way as Zack he was responsible for their safety he gave orders to not only get the bad guy but also have them all come home at the end of the day. McGee was about pull his headset off and drive down there when a soft voice crackled over the headset

"Starr" Jemma croaked. McGee sighed in relief before fully comprehending what this meant. As realization dawned on him he tensed up again. Why wasn't Starr responding? Was?...did?...it couldn't be…..little Probie Starr that teamed up with Jemma to torture Zack. Who only had 3 years as a full agent under her belt another 2 as a Probie. Who was joking around with Zack about being promoted an hour ago, she couldn't be dead. Could she?

"Jemma is that you? Thank god. Is Starr hurt? I'm still a few minutes out and an ambulance is also on the way just hold on!" Zack said his voice full of new found hope

"Starr" Jemma croaked again this time her voice slightly stronger. There was a pause then…"th-this is yours now" McGee squinted his eyes in confusion who was she talking to? Was Starr ok? Then next few words made everyone's blood run cold, and gape in horror. Because they _knew _what it meant. "It's been passed down from…" Jemma paused to draw in a deep breath

"She's passing off the necklace" one of the technicians murmured in stunned horror. McGee knew that while the necklace was a MCRT tradition almost all senior agents of N.C.I.S and a handful of technicians and secretaries knew what the "passing of the necklace" meant. There were many different reasons for the "passing of the necklace" but they all held the same result…the losing of one of their own

"from agent to agent in MCRT for longer than Zack's time" Jemma continued her voice faltering slightly "before you wear it you need to know who wore it and what they went through" suddenly Zack's camera filled the screen McGee could see he was barreling down an alleyway closing fast on the two figures near the end "Goodbye Starry don't be too mean to the new Probie" Jemma almost whispered and drew in a strained breath. Zack leapt from his car

_***Start***_

"JEMMA NO!" he cried the camera angle jerked wildly as he ran over to his fallen agent. When it straightened McGee almost had to turn away Jemma was lying on her back a small pool of her own blood was forming beneath her. Her skin was almost as white as paper. And she had two holes in her chest and blood streaming down her face from the corner of her mouth. Starr was on her knees next to her she looked so lost and scared. She had the necklace clutched in one hand the other buried in a jacket that she was using to stop the blood; her skin was almost as white as Jemma's. McGee shuddered as he realized that Starr had Jemma's blood smeared all over her hands, arms, shirt and pants.

_***End***_

"no Jemma come on you know the rules you can't give it away until you leave for good" Zack pleaded with her trying to find some way to make her take it back then Jemma's body gave a sudden jerk and they all watched horrified as they oh so familiar spark of life and humor faded from Jemma's eyes for good

_**There you go the first character death of the story. I will try to update again sometime this week. I hope this long chapter will be enough till then. Again please review they are greatly welcome.**_


	4. finding out

_**A/N ok time for chapter 4! And a huge big THANK YOU to Pattyfer78 and JENTWCSINYFAN2 for reviewing. And speaking of reviews please review! I love to hear feedback especially since I'm venturing into the unknown by not only rewriting one my own stories but tiring to let the story run its course by not rushing it. I would also love to hear ideas about the story and (reasonable) criticism is welcome too! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Warning: this is a Deathfic. There are original characters, there is a McGee/Abby relationship, and it is very sad and AU. You have been warned!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own N.C.I.S, if I did Kate and Jenny would still be alive and well**_

_****** Also, I know dates for when different team members joined N.C.I.S may not be quite right but I honestly can't remember. So sorry in advance for mistakes*****_

_**N.C.I.S July 24**__**th**__** 2030, third person P.O.V**_

Starr walked out of the elevator her shoulders were sagged and she kept her head down. She quickly walked into the bullpen and stopped in surprise, Zack was sitting at his desk staring blankly at his computer screen. The director had given them time off to grieve, but since they still had four more days till they had to come back in to work Starr had thought the bullpen would be empty. Starr stood in the middle of the bullpen for a moment waiting for Zack to acknowledge her presence, when he didn't Starr felt a rush of worry wash through her and she quickly turned and sat at her desk. Starr looked down at her desk and saw the necklace Jemma had given her. Guilt flashed through her, she had forgotten all about it, she had set it down when the Director had called the team up to his office after they had gotten back from the hospital. After the meeting Starr had quickly left to go home and get some much needed rest and in her haste forgotten her new necklace. Starr sighed picked up the necklace, Jemma words echoed in her head as she examined it.

"_this is yours now….it's been passed down from agent to agent in MCRT for longer than Zack's time…before you wear it you need to know who wore it and what they went through" _Starr closed her eyes, how was she supposed to find out who had worn this?... And what they went through? What did Jemma mean by that? Starr griped the star tighter in frustration. There must be millions of agents that had worked in the MCRT! How was she supposed to find the exact ones that had previously owned this necklace?

"On the side" Zack said suddenly jerking Starr out of her thoughts

"What?" Starr asked surprised, but Zack didn't respond he had gone back to staring at his screen. Starr looked back down at the necklace and slowly turned it over on its side and carefully inspected it, finding nothing she turned to the next one. There she found tiny little sets of letters all carved in a row. Starr read down the list her thumb brushing over each set as she went.

K.T

Z.D

T.D

T.M

E.B

J.B

They're initials Starr realized, her thumb lingering over the last pair. "Jemma Bruffy" Starr whispered softly to herself. It was the only initials she recognized. Although E.B and T.M seemed familiar she couldn't quite place them. Suddenly struck with an idea Starr turned to her computer and brought up the N.C.I.S personal database, She typed in E.B then after a second thought narrowed the search to only retired and deceased agents who had work for the MCRT, Jemma had said they were pervious agents right? She hit enter and almost immediately a personal file popped up _Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop_ it read she had transferred from the NSA to the MCRT in 2012 in 2022 she requested desk duty for 9 months then took maternity leave after giving birth to a healthy girl named Alexandra Marie Bishop. she became team leader in 2024. Then retired a year later at the age of 40 after she took 3 bullets in her right knee during a chase leaving her with a slight limp.

Starr nodded and leaned back in her chair now she knew why the initials had seemed familiar; Bishop had been the team leader before Zack and had retired a mere 4 months before Starr had joined the team. She had heard Zack, Jemma, and Jackie mention her several times. They had said that she had been an amazing analyst and a relaxed team leader. And they told stories about how she used to be able to recall almost anything by what type of food she had been eating at the time. Encouraged by her find Starr opened the search again, this time using the initials T.M she clicked enter and felt slightly discouraged when nothing popped up.

Starr picked up the necklace and was about to search the other initials when the elevator dinged. Out of habit Starr looked up expecting Jackie. It was their morning ritual; every morning when Starr walked in she was met by a "good morning" from Jemma and a nod from Zack then after about 10 mins. The elevator would ding and Jackie would step out and Starr would greet her with a smile. Starr recoiled slightly in surprise as the Director stepped out. He looked extremely tired and disheveled; his whole body language gave off a vibe that he would rather be anywhere but here. Even his eyes had distant look. Starr watched as he slowly walked past the bullpen. As he walked by Starr's desk he abruptly stopped and turned to look at the necklace in her hands. Quickly his eyes shot up to her face a small spark of hope in his eyes but it quickly disappeared as he locked eyes with Starr. He seemed almost disappointed as he broke their gaze.

"Even after 15 years" he mumbled to himself then walked to his office without another glance back. Starr stared at the door to his office completely confused by his reaction to her. Slowly her eyes drifted back to her computer screen. As her eyes landed on her previous search it was as if a light bulb had gone off over her head.

"Of course!" she said and smacked the desk. Quickly before she even had a chance to fully think through what she was doing she darted up the stairs and knocked on the director's door.

"Come in" called a voice from inside. Starr walked in and saw the Director sitting at his desk looking at something on his computer. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it as her brain caught up with her actions. Suddenly she felt very stupid. The Director was clearly dealing with something, he didn't have the time to deal with her stupid questions surrounding an old banged up star necklace. "Agent Davenport?" he asked drawing her from her thought "is there something you need?" he asked glancing up at her.

"I-uh-well- um ….Never mind" Starr stuttered then quickly turned to leave

"Wait" The Director called out making Starr stop dead in her tracks. Starr turned to look at him and saw his gaze was locked on the necklace she still had clutched in her hand. "Shut the door" he said suddenly Starr tilted her head slightly in confusion but still closed the door. "How much do you know?" he asked

"J.B is Jemma Bruffy, E.B if for Ellie Bishop the team leader before Zack and T.M stands for Timothy McGee which is….. you." Starr said quickly knowing exactly what he was asking. A small smile ghosted on his lips. Starr gathered her courage moved on "but I don't understand that though, I thought the necklace was passed down when an agent retired or…" Starr trailed off.

"Not exactly, it's passed down when an agent leave the MCRT for good. Since I was promoted to director I was no longer an MCRT agent and passed it down to Bishop." He said Starr scuffled her feet unsure what to say. "Since you came up here despite the fact that I look murderous. I might as well help you out….. its about the same thing anyway." The Director said then picked up a remote and clicked on the T.V. Starr turned to face the T.V, it seemed like the news only it wasn't current Starr saw the date in the corner. July 24th 2016 is read. Exactly 15 years ago, the footage showed an aerial view of a warehouse that had been burned down it had several fire trucks and police cars scattered around it

"This is live footage from downtown D.C where there were reports of a warehouse fire." Said a female reporter. Then the scene changed and it showed shaky footage most likely from a phone of the firefighters rushing to put out the blaze and the reporter continued her voice over "reports from the witness's around the area claim that a man in a black van pulled up next to the building and shot something through a window and sped off then seconds later it exploded and engulfed the building in flames" then scene changed to the reporter who had her face contorted into practiced concern. "Director of Mossad Eli David, his daughter Ziva David and N.C.I.S Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Were all inside when the build was set ablaze." The reporter said, as three pictures appeared on screen.

Starr quickly skipped over the first two and fixated on the third it was of a handsome man somewhere in his early 40s he had light brown hair and stunning green eyes. He was flashing a blinding smile and looked completely relaxed, the caption underneath the photo told Starr that this was Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr. "Special Agent DiNozzo was able to first drag Director David then his daughter, Ziva to safety after they had been pinned beneath debris from the explosion." The reporter said as the camera flashed back to her "Due to his heroic actions Director David was transported with his daughter to Mary Washington hospital were the Director was treated for smoke inhalation and 2ed degree burns then released. His daughter Ziva remains in intensive care and is being treated for severe smoke inhalation, 2ed and 3rd degree burns and two broken bones." She said then shuffled her papers and then contorted her face once again into something that resembled a cross between pity, sorrow and a hint of awe. "Sadly however, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was pronounced dead at the scene, cause was determined to be severe smoke inhalation that was made worse by a pervious medical condition that damaged his lungs." She said then the screen faded to black

Starr stared at the screen her jaw open in surprise, she could almost feel the sadness radiating off the director. Then she remembered the director had shown her this for a reason looking down at the row of initials again she understood she turned to the director

"J.B is for Jemma Bruffy, E.B is for Ellie Bishop, T.M is for Timothy McGee, Z.D is for Ziva David and, T.D is for Anthony DiNozzo, righ-"Starr was cut off by the director standing up abruptly and slamming his fists on his desk.

"His name was Tony!" the director yelled "And they were both much more than just names! They were my best friends, people I trusted with my life! People who made me the person I am today! And their names are on there so they will be remembered for great things that they did long after they are gone. That is the whole purpose of the necklace! So how dare you read over their names AS IF THEY WERE NOTHING!" the director roared his face bright red in anger Starr recoiled in fear at his sudden outburst ran out of his office. these people must have been loved to have the Director speak so passionately about them Starr thought understanding his misguided anger and even thought he was beyond angry I could hear the note of anguish in his voice and see they love for them in his eyes Starr continued as she fled down the stairs.

_**A/N yes I know this is a weird place to stop but the chapter was getting long so I needed to stop. I know it's a little dull but we get to hear from our favorite agents in the next chapter! And please please please PLEASE! Review!**_


End file.
